Three's A Crowd
by romionefan4eva
Summary: On the verge of college, Blaine, Sam, and Tina realize New York could not be everything they've hoped for unless they're together, and decide to get an apartment in New York. Follow them through all the friendship, fun, flirting,heartbreak, laughter, and drama that will ensue. BLAMTINA friendship, Klaine and possible Cohevans
1. The Idea

As September loomed near, Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, and Tina Cohen-Chang realized their summer was coming to an end. The summer had been everything the three of them had imagined, if not more. No, it wasn't filled with summer romances, but it was a summer of friendship, which was exactly what they needed before they started their lives as McKinley High Graduates.

"Do you think NYADA would let us room together if we noted you were gay?" Tina asked, looking up from the magazine she was reading as she lounged in a chair next to the pool in Blaine's backyard.

"Not a chance!" Blaine laughed as he hopped out of the pool. "They'd find it hard to believe that two people as attractive as us aren't together."

"Ugh, I do wish we could room together. I don't want to get stuck with an annoying, self-absorbed-"

"Rachel Berry character type?" Blaine said, trying not to laugh as he towel dried himself.

"Exactly." Tina giggled.

"God, I wish I could come with you two." Sam said, and then dove back into the water in order to avoid petty words of encouragement.

Tina and Blaine exchanged nervous glances. They knew this conversation would come sometime. Over the course of Senior Year, Blaine, Tina, and Sam had become the best of friends. Once summer ended, Blaine and Tina would be headed to NYADA together, and Sam would be left in Lima.

"Sam, you're doing the right thing." Tina said soothingly, getting off her lawn chair to sit at the edge of the pool closer to him. "By staying in Lima, you save tons of travel money, and you can still help out around home. You have time to get a job and earn some money. And the community college classes will show all the professors that you deserve a full scholarship to the college of choice."

"I know that my family can't afford it, and I know that the community college classes will help me get into a better college in the future and allow me to have time to work, but I can't help but feel you two are leaving me behind." He confessed, leaning his arms over the edge of the pool and bowing his head in shame.

Tina gave Blaine a worried look, then turned back to her friend and said seriously, "Sam, we could never _really_ leave you behind."

"We'll Skype you like once a week!" Blaine said encouragingly.

"And you could help out with the Glee club around here!" Tina suggested.

"That'll be me, Sam Evans, that kid hanging around his old high school while his best friends make it big in New York." They fell into an awkward silence for a moment. Blaine took a seat next to Tina at the edge of the pool, and she rested her head on his shoulder comfortingly as she rumpled Sam's hair. They seemed to be enjoying this quiet moment, one of their last moments together. Because even Tina and Blaine knew, although they were going to the same college, once they reached New York, nothing will ever be the same.

After a few quiet moments of reflection, Blaine jumped up in excitement so quickly he sent Tina nearly flying into the pool. "Your parents didn't specify _which _community's college you had to go to, did they?" Blaine said mischievously, his eyes filled with a brilliant plan.

"New York?" Sam's mother, Mary, said in disbelief.

"I'd still be at community college, and I'd still work!" Sam reasoned.

"In New York?" His father, Dwight, said.

"Mrs. Evans, I have wanted to move to New York my whole life. But now I realize it won't be everything I've ever dreamed it'll be unless my two best friends are by my side." Blaine coaxed.

"Well that's all very nice, Blaine, but you and Tina are going to NYADA. You have dorms. Where is Sam going to stay, the streets?"

"That's what we came to talk to you about." Tina said excitedly. "We want to get an apartment together."

"Define 'we'." Mrs. Evans said with narrowed eyes.

"Me, Blaine, and Sam. I much rather live with them than an obnoxious stranger for a roommate." Tina explained.

"You, with a girl? Absolutely not." Mr. Evans said.

"Are you implying that Tina and I would-" Sam began, but was too embarrassed to finish his phrase. "No."

"You two do spend an awful lot of time together." Mrs. Evans reasoned, a playful smile on her face.

"Yeah, but with _Blaine!" _Sam said. "Why don't you ever accuse Blaine and Tina of dating?"

"Because Blaine is..." Mr. Evans didn't finish his statement. "The fact remains, you are not rooming with a girl."

"Actually, Mr. Evans, I believe the word you were looking for is bisexual." Blaine said, and Tina and Sam stared at him in surprise. "Tina and I have been dating for two months now." He put his arm around her and gave her a wink, informing her to play along. "So if he does try anything with Tina, well, let's just say it won't be pretty."

"And your parents are okay with you two dating and running off to New York and moving in together?" Mrs. Evans said in disbelief.

"Pretty much, yeah." Tina said brightly. Sam almost laughed. This was probably the worst lie ever.

"Actually, Tay-Tay, my mom said I could move in with you if Sam came." Blaine lied. "Something about us being 'too young' but as long as there was a third party present, she's totally fine!"

"See, Mom!" Sam begged. "It's a sign."

Mrs. Evans sighed and looked at at her husband expectantly.

"Blaine, Tina, do you think we could have a moment alone?" Dwight said.

"Of course." Blaine said charmingly, then added, "C'mon, Tay-Tay, let's go pick out your engagement ring." Tina shrieked with giggles as they walked out of the Evan household hand and hand.

"Mom-"

"We know they're not dating."

"You didn't believe them?" Sam said in surprise.

"Not for a second." His mother laughed.

"Really? I thought they did a pretty good job. I mean, those two have chemistry. I swear if Blaine wasn't gay they _would _be getting married." Sam said casually.

"Sam, your friend Blaine may be a good actor, but an awful liar. He did a nice job playing Tina's lover, but if Mrs. Anderson is a concerned mother, she would not let him move in with his girlfriend _in New York _under the sole condition that a _fellow teenager_ is present to 'supervise'. Valiant effort, but the story fell flat." She explained, amused.

"So you're not going to let me go because you two have this crazy theory that Tina and I are going to hook up if we live together in New York?" Sam said bitterly.

"We didn't say that." Mary said. Sam held his breath.

"Sam, I mentioned that comment about your friend Tina before because, well, it was the only excuse I could think of." Dwight explained. "You have to admit, it is a valid excuse. How many eighteen year old boys are living with women?" Sam was silent. "And I'm sure Tina will have a hard time convincing her parents that she can move in with a couple of teenage boys in New York." _Shoot. Sam didn't think of that. _

"But the more I think about it, the more I realize that is the only excuse I can come up with to keep you from New York. And I used it because part of me doesn't want my son to go away. But the more I think about how much you deserve this, and how much you want this, and how much you have sacrificed for our family, and even the amount of stuff Tina and Blaine have done for our family, I cannot possibly think of any reason not to let you go." He sighed. "As long as you abide by the rules of maintaining good grades and a steady job, you have our blessing. And you couldn't be in better company."

Sam's lips broke into a huge smile. "You really mean it?!"

"Yes." His father smiled.

"Thanks, dad! Thanks, Mom!" He exclaimed, hugging them both. "I can't wait to tell Tina and Blaine. They're probably already celebrating at the Lima Bean under the impression that their _genius_ dating ploy worked." He laughed. "I hate to crush their spirits."

"Then don't." His mother said with a twisted smile. "It'll be quite fun to watch Blaine and Tina keep up with this lie for the rest of the summer when they're around us. And it'll be even funnier if we show up for a surprise visit in New York and they'll be caught off guard and have to quickly get 'in character'."

Sam smiled before pulling them into a hug. "You two are the coolest parents, ever. I'm going to miss you so much."


	2. Coaxing Kim Cohen-Chang

Sam walked into the Lima Bean and spotted his friends. He headed over, stone-faced, so that they couldn't figure out his parents' decision.

"Well?" Blaine said hopefully.

"Guys, I did the best I could, but you know the situation-" He said in a disappointed voice, and Tina and Blaine's faces fell. "_And they said yes!"_

"What?!" Tina and Blaine shouted in disbelief.

"I'm going to New York, baby!" Sam cheered, and Tina and Blaine got up and hugged him.

"I can't believe this! I mean, it all just seems too good to be true!" Tina said once they sat down. "It was a great idea, but I wasn't sure if it could actually _happen_."

"It's all thanks to you guys, actually." Sam said. "That little dating ploy really worked."

"Ha! I knew it!" Blaine exclaimed triumphantly while Tina simultaneously yelled, "Damn it!"

"Lemon pound cake, darling!" Blaine flashed a charming smile and Tina groaned. "And if you're feeling generous, you might want to throw in a cake pop for your passionate lover."

"I _will_ break up with you." Tina threatened, but none the less got up and headed to the register.

"Love you!" Blaine called.

"Yeah, yeah." Tina replied.

"What's that all about?" Sam said, amused.

"Tina and I had a little bet going." Blaine explained. "She said your parents wouldn't believe the dating ploy. I disagreed. Loser had to buy dessert."

"To tell you the truth," Sam laughed, "They didn't buy it for a second."

Blaine gave a mischievous grin. "Well, let's just not tell Tina that until _after _I finish my treats."

"So I just thought of something." Tina said as she returned to the table and handed Blaine the lemon pound cake.

"The fact that you forgot my cake pop?" Blaine said cheekily. Tina glared.

"What I was thinking while I waited in line for _this little diva," _Tina said, pointed to Blaine as he cut up his lemon slice into perfect squares, "It's great that your parents are on board, but what about mine and Blaine's?"

"Yeah, my Dad mentioned that." Sam said, stealing a bit of Blaine's cake. "He thinks your parents won't be keen on you living with two teenage boys."

"Not true. Mrs. Cohen-Chang loves me." Blaine said confidently.

"Yeah, when you're not under the same roof as her only daughter." Sam snapped.

"She has nothing to worry about, I'm gay!" Blaine shrugged.

"She does love you, Blaine." Tina said slowly.

"See?" Blaine said smugly to Sam.

"Well that gives me an idea. You should come home for dinner and we'll pitch the idea to my mom. You'll be a reminder to her that I'll be in good hands."

"Dinner at the Cohen-Changs? I'm there. Your Mom always has the best food." Sam said excitedly.

"Sorry, Sammy, not today." Tina said. "My mom will be reminded how charming you are, then ask me _again_ why I am not dating you, then assume that if I move in with you we'll be taking off each other's clothes within thirty minutes." She finished matter-of-factly.

"Jesus, Ti, aren't you forward?" Sam said in surprise while Blaine burst into laughter.

"Just assuming what my overprotective mother would think." She shrugged. "C'mon, Blainey Days, you've got some coaxing to do."

"Oh, this is perfect!" Sam called sarcastically as Tina and Blaine started to walk away. "You two go have a delicious dinner, I'm _fine!"_

Tina sighed and turned back to her friend, handing him a dollar. "Go buy yourself a cake pop and stop complaining." She ordered, and Sam smiled widely.

"Hello, mother!" Tina said in a sing-song voice as she entered the house.

"Tina!" Her mother, Kim, exclaimed from the other room. "You're home early!"

"I brought a surprise for dinner." Tina said once she reached her mother in the kitchen, and Blaine poked his head in the room.

"Blaine!" Kim squealed, bypassing her own daughter to greet Blaine with a hug.

"Hello, Mrs. Cohen-Chang." Blaine laughed.

"Well, I haven't seen you in almost a week! Where do you kids run off too?"

"My pool, Breadstix, or the Lima Bean, most likely." Blaine admitted. "Although we should come here more instead. Breadstix gets expensive, and I find myself craving your Stir Fry."

"You're a sweetheart." Mrs. Cohen-Chang smiled.

Blaine and Tina had started becoming really close Senior Year, and since most of their friends graduated, sometimes they felt like besides Sam, they were all each other really had. This lead to them spending an awful lot of their time together, and even forming a bit of a bond with their families.

Mrs. Cohen-Chang was _obsessed _with Blaine. Since Tina was an only child, she often thought of Blaine as the son she never head. She also found Blaine incredibly sweet and charming.

_"You know Tina," Her mother had said on numerous occasions, "I think if he wasn't gay, you two would be dating."_

_"No, Mom," Tina sighed, and said jokingly, "I think _you _would be the one trying to date him."_

Blaine saw Kim Cohen-Chang as his second mother. His parents loved him very much, but they sometimes had ideas and dreams for him that did not match up with the ones Blaine had set for himself, which let to lots of conflict in the Anderson household. Sometimes Blaine needed an adult who would actually listen and give sound advice, which was what Mrs. Cohen-Chang seemed to do best. Although she was often very strict with her daughter, she was also very understanding.

_"Hi, Mrs. Cohen Chang." Blaine had said dismally when she opened the front door in March._

_"Blaine! I wasn't expecting you on a school night. Do you and Tina have a project to do?" Mrs. Cohen-Chang asked._

_"My parents and I got into a bit of an argument about NYADA and Tina said I could come over for dinner to get away." He admitted._

_"Tina was texting while doing homework?" Mrs. Cohen-Chang exclaimed, and Blaine gave a small smile._

_"I'm sorry, she said to come at seven, but the argument just got so heated I had to get out of there." Blaine explained. _

_"Oh, it's no trouble. Tina won't be allowed to come down until she finishes her homework, but you can stay as long as you want. Why don't you tell me what's troubling you?" She said consolingly, leading him to the kitchen._

_Blaine and Kim went into the kitchen, and Blaine explained the fight. It was the same thing all over again; his father accused him of throwing his life away and following his ex-boyfriend to NYADA, which was not the case. Kurt being there was just an added bonus. Then his parents would say that they already had an actor in the family, and maybe Blaine should do something more practical, like become a doctor and a lawyer. Then Blaine would accuse his parents of favoring Copper. It was the same sort of topics every time, but today he just couldn't listen to them anymore._

_"You know, Blaine, NYADA wasn't my first choice for Tina, either." Kim admitted._

_"Really? But you're a cool parent!" Blaine said in surprise._

_"Try telling Tina that." Mrs. Cohen-Chang laughed. "Think of it from a parents' perspective, Blaine. We put so much time into listening to your speeches on Lincoln, building your dioramas, going out to buy you new binders, being prototypes for your science experiment, and then you want to throw it all away and go to a school that doesn't even have math on its curriculum."_

_"Well, when you put it that way..."_

_"Why do you think I make Tina do all her homework every night before she can relax? To ensure she has a smart mind as a second option if the whole acting thing doesn't work out." She admitted. "But when I think how much music has done for Tina, transforming her from the shy, stuttering, punk Tina to the sociable, confident Tina she is today, I can't possibly keep her from her dreams. And when it comes down to it, I know your parents won't be able to keep you from yours."_

_From then on, Blaine saw Mrs. Cohen-Chang as a motherly figure, and was never afraid to go to talk to her about anything._

"Do you need any help, Mrs. C?" Blaine said as she set the table.

"Oh, no, Blaine, I'm fine, but thank you." She said. "I wish my daughter was as polite as you."

"Blaine, for the last time, please _stop _being so charming. It makes me look bad." Tina joked.

"So where's Sam tonight? I thought the three of you were up to your old shenanigans." Kim said when they started eating.

"Babysitting." Blaine lied, and added for good measure, "Because he's a _really responsible _young boy."

"Actually, we wanted to talk about Sam." Tina segwayed into the apartment conversation.

"Oh my goodness, are you two dating?" Mrs. Cohen-Chang exclaimed. "Blaine, you promised you'd text me if that happened!"

"I'm going to ignore _all _of that." Tina said exasperatedly while Blaine laughed loudly, "Well, Blaine and I feel really bad about leaving Sam behind, so we want to get an apartment together in New York."

"Who's we?" Her mother snapped.

"Sam, Blaine, and I."

"Absolutely not."

"What? But Mom-"

"You living with two boys in New York City? No way."

"I bet Dad will let me."

"Please, he'll probably be more opposed then I am!"

"But, Mom, living with Sam and Blaine would be so much better than being in a dorm. I don't want to be stuck with a Rachel Berry-"

"A who?"

"An obnoxious know-it-all."

"Better that than live unsupervised with two teenage boys. Honestly, if I leave you there alone, you and Sam will have each other's clothes off in thirty minutes."

"What did I tell you?" Tina said bitterly to Blaine, noting that Tina had predicted exactly what her mother would assume.

"Mom, Sam and I are not like that!" Tina yelled. "We just want to include him in our lives-"

"Mrs. C, what Tina is trying to say, but is doing a bad job explaining-"

"Am not-"

"Ti, I'm helping you, remember?" Blaine said calmly, and Tina closed her mouth. "Mrs. Cohen-Chang, I am ecstatic about going to NYADA with my best friend Tina, but I am also worried about leaving Sam behind. So I suggested that Sam take classes at a community college in New York, and the three of us share an apartment together. After all, I'm worried once college starts, I won't be able to see Tina as much as I'd like, but living with her would ensure I'd see her every day."

"If you go to the same school, you can _make _time." Kim said stiffly.

"Mrs. C, I know what you're thinking. New York is too big, wild, and crazy, of a place for three teenagers to live together unsupervised. But New York is even larger and more dangerous when you're a young girl in it alone. It'd be safer if she was living with someone she knew, someone who cares deeply for her. I promise I will always be there to protect Tina." He said seriously, and added lightheartedly, "And to text you on all the gossip about her with boys and grades and such."

Mrs. Cohen-Chang stared thoughtfully for a moment, while Tina beamed at her best friend in awe. "Well, Tina," Her mother began slowly, "Maybe this is something we can talk about as soon as your father gets home."

"Thank you, thank you!" Tina squealed, giving her mom a hug, and then crushing Blaine in a hug. "I love you." She whispered.

"I know." Blaine teased cockily, then added seriously, "And I do too, Tay-Tay. There's no one else I rather go to NYAYA with."

**Author's note: **_What do you think so far? Please review! Also, do you like the flashbacks and the insight into the family life of our main characters? And FYI Blaine and Tina are JUST best friends and Tina's completely over the crush, so no need to worry._


	3. Confirmation

"Hey, Mom." Blaine said as he entered the house.

"Hi, Blainey." His mother greeted, setting her book down. "Oh, there's some leftover pasta in the fridge if you want it."

"No thanks, I ate at Tina's." He said.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd like Mrs. Cohen-Chang's cooking better than mine!" She teased.

"Depends what we're having." Blaine said fairly, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Blaine!" His mother laughed. "You know you're supposed to lie and say my cooking is way better!"

"I'm just being fair! Because I am a responsible, honest person, and I would never intentionally-"

"What do you want?" His mother sighed.

"Okay, I know it sounds crazy, but hear me out." Blaine said excitedly. "So you know how Tina and I are going to NYADA?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, Tina and I are best friends, right?"

"Thank goodness for that. I love that girl." His mother complimented.

"But we're also friends with Sam-"

"Of course."

"And we really don't want to leave Sam behind when we go to college so I was thinking that Sam, Tina, and I could get an apartment together in New York-"

"Okay."

"And honestly, Mom, you don't have to worry about me being unsupervised or irresponsible or-"

"Blaine, I said okay!" His mother laughed.

"And Sam and I have-wait...what?" Blaine stopped midsentence.

"That's fine." His mother said calmly.

"Let me get this straight." Blaine said in disbelief. "You're _totally _cool with this?"

"Well, think about it. You, Sam, and Tina have retired every possible love triangle you could be involved in, so you don't have to worry about awkward crushes and that drama." His mother said logically. "Tina liked you, you liked Sam-"

"I didn't-" Blaine began to lie, but his blush gave it away. "Okay, fine."

"Well, I don't have to worry about you getting involved with either of them because your sexualities don't match up. And you know I absolutely _adore _Tina, and I love Sam. I know you're a responsible boy so I trust you living alone. Also, I think Tina and Sam will be a better influence on you then being in a dormitory with a bunch of strangers. Who knows what those boys could be doing?! Drugs, alcohol, sex-"

"Okay, Mom, I get it. College can be dangerous." Blaine laughed. "But you're really okay with this? And you think Dad will be?"

"Oh, I'm sure your father will be fine with it." His mother said. "He's still hanging on to that false hope that one day you will wake up, be straight, and fall in love with Tina. So if anything, I can always pull the 'Tina card' and lie to him saying that living with Tina could possibly make you fall in love with her."

Blaine smiled. "You're totally awesome, Mom, have I ever told you that?" He said, tackling her in a hug. He felt his phone vibrate, and then opened a text. "Speak of the devil, that's Tina. She wants to meet at the park. She must have an answer about New York."

"Go ahead." His mother smiled. "And have her tell Kim to call me. Goodness knows we need to coordinate a trip to New York to buy an apartment."

"Will do, Mom." He said as he grabbed his jacket, turning to the door.

"Oh, wait, Blaine!" His mother called.

"Yeah?"

"Be on the lookout, okay?"

"Mom, it's just the park-"

"I mean in the future. I know the Sam/Blaine/Tina love triangle has retired itself, but there is one that hasn't; Sam and Tina." His mother said seriously.

Blaine laughed. "Trust me, Mom; I've been pushing that one for months!"

"It's no laughing matter, Blaine. Think of all the problems it could entail! Sam's an attractive boy, Tina's an attractive girl, and they both have hearts of gold. If they are living under the same roof, it is inevitable that at least one of them will develop feelings for another. And that could be awkward. Or what if they get together and you are forever a third wheel? Or what if they get together and break up, and then you have to choose sides, and one of them has to move out. All I'm saying is, Blaine, that if they even_ think _of leaving the friend zone, it's not good for you. Just a warning before you make this life-changing decision."

Blaine was silent for a moment, and sat next to his mother on the couch. "Look, Mom, for now, you have nothing to worry about. Sam and Tina assure me on a daily basis how they have absolutely no feelings for one another." He sighed, and then gave a small smile, "But if they did...I'd have to disagree with you. I stand by what I tell them every day. Nothing could make me happier than my best friends going out."

Mrs. Anderson sighed. "You're a hopeless romantic, you know that, Blaine?"

"I know." Blaine laughed as he got up again, ready to leave.

"And don't think that if you're living alone you can do unmentionable things with Kurt all the ti-"

"Mom!" Blaine exclaimed.

"All I'm saying is, I have Tina's number on speed dial, and I can trust that she will give me full and honest reports on everything you do." She laughed.

"Goodbye, Mother." Blaine said with an amused eye roll. "I'll be back soon."

"Drive safe! Make good decisions!" She yelled quickly.

"Always do!" Blaine replied before closing the door behind him.

Sam opened his phone and saw he had received a text.

_Tina: Meet at the park._

"This better be important, Ti, because I was just about to start an episode of the Bachelor." Sam said grumpily.

"The Bachelor?" She scoffed.

"It's a guilty pleasure thing, okay? Sometimes I like to imagine what I'd do if I'm on the show." He admitted, then added quickly, "But don't you dare mention a word of that to Blaine; I'll never hear the end of it."

"Well, this may be worth putting the Bachelor on hold, because I brought this." Tina said, and handed him a napkin, which Sam unraveled.

"You saved one of your mother's famous egg rolls for me?" He smiled.

"Yes, and you don't know the trouble I went through to get you that egg roll. Blaine had been eyeing me quite suspiciously, even though he had already had about _five."_ Tina laughed. "I just felt bad about not allowing you to come to dinner. I had to make it up to you."

"Well, all is forgiven." Sam said as he polished off the egg roll with one last bite, and hopped on top of the monkey bars. "And it's okay, I understand that your mother thinks I'm a sex machine and won't be able to handle yourself around me."

"Shut up!" Tina giggled as she took Sam's hand, which helped hoist her up to join him sitting on the monkey bars.

"So," Sam began.

"So?" Tina said.

"What did the ever empowered and 'oh-so-strict' Mrs. Cohen-Chang say?!" Sam said excitedly, mocking Tina's constant complaints about her overprotective mother.

"Oh, right! She said yes!" Tina exclaimed, "And she convinced my dad, so all systems are go!"

"But you forgot to add that _I_ convinced your mother." A voice added, and Tina noticed Blaine also hop on the monkey bars.

"Jesus, Blaine, when did you get here?!" Sam said, who hadn't been expecting Blaine and almost fell off the monkey bars in shock.

"It's a group text, you know." Blaine said cheekily. "I assumed we'd meet here to discuss what our parents said. But if you were expecting a secret rendezvous with Tina, I'll be on my way-"

"Shut up!" Tina and Sam said in unison, while Blaine laughed triumphantly.

"One of these days we'll get back and tease you about someone." Sam said.

"Like when you reunited with Kurt in New York." Tina pointed out.

"Nothing's set in stone yet." Blaine said.

"Oh, stop. You guys are totally getting back together!" Tina said encouragingly.

"I don't know, he just broke up with Adam." Blaine said uneasily.

"So he's single. That's all that matters." Sam said firmly.

"I, well, I don't know, maybe." Blaine said nervously. "Well, we don't have to think about that right now. I can't believe you two haven't asked me yet!"

"Asked you what?" Sam asked, and Blaine smiled widely.

"Blaine, is this one of those things where you ask me what I got on the math test only for me to ask you so you can subtly brag that you got a 100 percent-"

"No, Tina!" Blaine said sheepishly, well aware that it was an obnoxious habit of his.

"Admit it; you do that all the time!" Tina giggled.

"Okay, maybe I've done it once or twice-"

"More like every time you get a good grade-"

"Okay, enough with this lover's quarrel; Blaine, tell us what you wanted to say!" Sam exclaimed.

Blaine grinned widely. "My Mom said yes!" He exclaimed. "She's going to talk to my dad, but she's certain she can convince him. But now it's official; all our parents said yes, so we're going to New York!" He yelled, and triumphantly jumped off the monkey bars and landed gracefully on the ground.

Tina squealed and Sam cheered, they both also hopped off the monkey bars and then tackled Blaine in a hug.

"This," Tina said softly, putting an arm around both Sam and Blaine, basking in the moment, "Is the start of the rest of our lives."


	4. Good Time

"Alright, I have to go; if I don't help Rachel with her audition piece this very instance I'm going to be murdered in my sleep. I'll call you later." Kurt promised.

"Looking forward to it." Blaine said cheerfully. "Bye, Kurt."

"Bye, Blaine."

Blaine hung up the phone, satisfied with his conversation with Kurt. He was greatly anticipating seeing him in New York. However, something Kurt had said was troubling him.

Kurt didn't think Blaine, Sam, and Tina could survive living together. He thought their personalities would clash, and they would get sick of each other, fast.

He could see where Kurt thought of this; Sam and Tina did like to bicker. There was a time where they didn't like each other, because they were both fighting to be Blaine's best friend. But once Blaine forced them to hang out together, they realized they enjoyed each other's company, much more than just fellow Glee Club members or mutual friends of Blaine's. They accepted the fact that they were both Blaine's best friends, and bonded because of it. However, the bickering did not subside, although instead of cruel arguments, it turned into playful bantering, harmless teasing, and pointless bickering. Blaine did not mind; he found it amusing.

Blaine was so lost in thought about the whole matter that he almost missed Tina's call.

"Okay, this is our last day in Lima. Our last day until adulthood, in my opinion." She began as soon as he answered.

"Don't scare me." Blaine whined.

"Well, we have to make the most of it!" She said excitedly.

Sam and Tina were at Blaine's house ten minutes later, and they all took a quick swim in Blaine's pool, where they had spent a large portion of their summer. Once they were dry, they went over to the Lima Bean, savoring their favorite drinks. Then they walked to the park where they always met up at-one of their favorite spots.

"I wish I didn't have to eat dinner at my parents' house tonight." Blaine said, and Tina and Sam nodded in agreement.

"The last night in town and my mom wants me home." Tina sighed. "Figures. That is so Kim Cohen-Chang."

"It is a crime that our parents want to spend time with us instead of us spending our last day with the people we are going to be living with with, isn't it?" Sam teased.

"When you put it that way, you make me sound bad." Tina laughed. "I just mean, there's so much in Lima I'm going to miss, and I just want to get it all in one day."

"Yeah, I'd really like to go to Breadstix one last time." Blaine confessed. "But of course that would spoil my dinner."

"We could go just for the Breadsticks. I mean, that's the real reason that place is so popular, isn't it?" Sam said mischievously, and Blaine was so excited he was already making way towards his car.

"You know what else I'm going to miss?" Tina said as they snacked on the Breadsticks at the restaurant. "McKinley. I mean, as much as it was a hell-hole at times, I'm really going to miss that place. Especially Glee, and the practice room, and the auditorium-I mean, that's really where I became who I am." Sam and Blaine nodded in agreement. "I haven't been there since Graduation; I know it's silly, but I'd love to sing there one more time."

"Maybe," Blaine said slowly, "We can."

After Breadstix, Tina, Blaine, and Sam went their separate ways for dinner, although Blaine and Sam did pop in for a few of Mrs. Cohen-Chang's famous egg rolls.

"I had a feeling you two would tag along." Mrs. Cohen-Chang smiled. "So I made extras."

Blaine and Sam left shortly after that, and each of them enjoyed a nice meal with their families.

After dinner, Tina was watching a movie with her parents when she received a text.

_Blaine: Meet outside McKinley Entrance._

_Sam: On it._

Tina bit her lip. It was only nine o'clock, but she knew her mother would never let her out the night before moving day. Her mother wanted Tina to spend her last hours in town with her parents, not the boys she'd be living with for hopefully at least the next four years. But if Blaine wanted them to meet at McKinley, he must have some sort of entrance into the school, right? And then they could sing one last song- which would mean so much for Tina. If it weren't for Glee, she wouldn't be friends with Sam and Blaine. She wouldn't be going to NYADA. Hell, she might still be speaking with that stupid stutter. She owed herself this much to take a minute to say thank you.

"Hey, Mom." Tina said quietly. "I'm kind of tired. I'm going to get to bed early, is that okay?"

"Of course. You need your rest for the big day." Her mother smiled.

_Tina: I'm sneaking out for you guys. Feel special._

_Sam: Perfect Princess Tina Cohen-Chang is disobeying Mommy?_

_Tina: You suck._

_Blaine: I'll pick you up._

_Tina: Stand outside my window in case I fall._

_Sam: Just a suggestion, but why don't you just sneak out your back door?_

_Tina: What's the fun in that?_

"So how do you expect we get into school at nighttime in the summer?" Tina asked Blaine once she had successfully snuck out and they had reached McKinley.

"Remember when I was on the Cheerios?" Blaine said. "Well, Sue had a lot of late night practices, so I kind of bonded with the security guard."

"I guess being a Cheerio did come in handy." Sam said.

"Hi, Arthur!" Blaine said cheerfully as he opened the door to the school entrance.

"Hello, Blaine!" The security guard, Arthur, said with a wave, not even questioning why Blaine and his friends had entered school.

"This is great an all," Tina began, "But the auditorium is locked. How are we supposed to get in?"

"Well," Blaine started, and Sam and Tina noted his embarrassed blush. "One time, my junior year, when Kurt and I were doing...well, you know-we found a 'secret' entrance. See this door on the side? It _never _locks." Blaine opened it, and the three of them entered.

"Gotta hand it to you, Anderson." Sam said, "You did good. Now what do we sing?"

"Don't Stop Believing!" Tina exclaimed. "It was our first song, and it'd be cool if it was our last."

"Blaine and I weren't there for Don't Stop Believing, remember?" Sam pointed out.

"Oh yeah; it's hard to imagine Glee Club when I wasn't friends with you guys." Tina said.

"Well you wasted a whole two years!" Sam said. "Because you were all over_ Mike Chang._" He teased.

"Well you were all over your _various_ girls-Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes, Brittany-"

"Okay, okay, we were all wrapped up in our relationships, no need to fight about it." Blaine said calmly. "Now, seriously, let's think of a song."

"I'm done thinking." Tina pouted. "Sam's going to criticize me."

"Don't be such a diva." Sam said.

"Don't be so rude!" She retaliated.

"Guys," Blaine sighed.

"Fine, how about Hello, Goodbye by the Beatles?" Sam said.

"Been there, done that." Tina sighed. "Freshman year group number. What about Home by Blake Shelton? You know, because this has been our home throughout high school."

"Do you want me to fall asleep? That's so slow." Sam laughed.

"I just suggest an idea; you don't have to criticize-"

"Sam's right. We shouldn't do a slow sad song about home." Blaine said, stopping another argument before it got heated. "This is the start of the rest of our lives! We should do something fun!"

"Because when the three of us take New York," Sam smiled, putting his arm around Blaine and Tina, "There's no stopping us."

"They won't even know what hit 'em!" Tina laughed.

"I know just the song!" Blaine said suddenly. He plugged his iPhone into the speaker, the music began, and Blaine began to sing.

_"Woke up on the right side of the bed. What's up with this Prince song inside my head? Hands up if you're down to get down tonight!"_

Sam and Tina raised their hands high, and they all burst into laughter. "_It's always a good time!"_

"I got this!" Sam said excitedly, taking the rest of the verse. "_Slept in on my clothes like I didn't care. Hopped into a cab take my anywhere. I'm in if you're down to get down tonight!"_ Blaine and Tina laughed at Sam's silly gestures. Then he belted, "_It's always a good time_!"

Tina took over on Carly Rae's part.

_Good morning and good night, I wake up at twilight. It's gonna be alright-_

_"We don't even have to try!" _Blaine and Sam screamed, then Tina joined in and they said,_ "It's always a good time!"_

They dance, sang, and harmonized for the rest of the song. It seemed to be the perfect choice for them. Blaine and Sam each seemed to understand when to give each other a solo, and when to harmonize, while Tina put Carly Rae Jepsen to shame with her rendition of Carly's solo.

_"Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time, then." _Sam sang, putting his arm around Blaine.

"_Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time, then_." Tina repeated, joining Sam and Blaine's embrace.

"_Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time, then..."_ Blaine belted, and they all cheered, "_IT'S ALWAYS A GOOD TIME!"_

They topped off the last chorus with superior energy, and then when the song ended, they were quiet for a moment, each lost in thought. They were all keenly aware that this was their last moment before adulthood.

"Well," Sam began after almost two minutes of silence. "You picked a good one, Blaine. Now I don't have to worry about New York. Because as long as we're together, we're going to have a damn good time."

**Author's note: **_Song used: Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen. Just imagine Blaine, Tina, and Sam singing it. It's actually perfect for them._


	5. The Drive

"Okay, wait; I need a picture of the three of you together!" Kim gushed. The Andersons and Cohen-Changs had met up at the Evans household bright and early the next morning. They would be driving to New York today. Because of the Evans' financial situation, the Anderson's had graciously offered to take Sam and his belongings in their car.

"Mom, NO!" Tina groaned, and added in an undertone to Sam and Blaine, "She's been doing this ALL morning! Pictures of me in front of my bed, on my bed, in my room, out of my room, making breakfast, eating, it's ridiculous!" Blaine and Sam laughed.

"At least she cares." Blaine said soothingly, and then added with a smirk on his face, "Although I hope to take a look at some Tina-Cohen-Chang-just-rolled-out-of-bed-pictures." 

"With no makeup and full bedhead." Sam added, and Blaine laughed.

"You guys are the worst." Tina rolled her eyes, but a smile did escape her lips.

"Oh, just one picture!" Her mother begged.

"Fine with me, Mrs. C." Blaine said politely.

"Again, _why _can't you be more like Blaine?" His mother teased. Blaine and Sam posed with bright smiles while Tina pouted in the middle of them.

"Tina, I want _one _nice picture. I don't see why you're pouting. You have two equally attractive boys on each arm."

"Mom!" Tina groaned, embarrassed, while Sam and Blaine burst in laughter.

"Stop, you're going to make me blush!" Sam joked.

The three of them gave big smiles for a nice picture.

"Was that so hard?" Her mother said.

"Oh, wait, Mrs. C, how about a silly one?" Blaine suggested.

Blaine and Sam gave each other goofy smiles while Tina desperately tried, and failed, to fight from laughing. The picture described their friendship completely.

"You ready to go, Blaine?" His father said, giving his son a comforting pat on the back.

"I think so. You all packed up, Sam?" Blaine asked.

"Pretty sure my dad put the last of my stuff in your car. I would've helped, but little miss grumpy over here had to make a big deal about taking a picture, so it took much longer than expected-"

"Hey, I have posed for almost fifty photos just this morning. If you would like to trade places, I would gladly-"

"Kidding, Ti." Sam said.

"Did Sam Evans just admit he was joking to forfeit an argument?" Blaine said in disbelief.

"Maybe I've turned a new leaf, and I'll lay off your back in New York." Sam shrugged.

"I don't buy it." Tina said suspiciously.

"You know me too well." Sam grinned.

"Blaine, it's time." Matthew gave his son an encouraging nod.

"Can I have a minute, Mr. Anderson?" Sam asked politely. "To say goodbye?"

"Of course."

Blaine and Tina helped their parents load the last of Sam's belongings into Blaine's car while gave a last goodbye to his parents, brother, and sister.

"Oh, Sam," His mother said, "I almost forgot!" She handed him a heavy envelop. Sam opened it, and found almost two thousand dollars' worth of cash inside.

"What? Mom, Dad, I can't take this!" Sam exclaimed.

"You're going to need some money to start you off before you get a job! Food and furniture gets expensive, you know." His father said.

"Still, I can't. I'm already making you pay extra expenses by going to a college in New York-"

"But you're saving us a ton of money by going to a community college. And we trust that you will be getting a job and getting making your own money. Like we said; we just wanted to get you started." Mary said kindly.

"I love you." Sam said, pulling them into a big hug. "And I think I'm going to miss you way more than I thought!"

"You better!" Dwight laughed.

"You ready?" Blaine called.

Sam nodded, and with one last hug to his parents and siblings, he had hopped into Blaine's car, and was off to a new era of his life.

_Sam: How's the car ride?_

_Tina: UGH. Don't even. I'm pretending to be asleep so my dad doesn't keep telling baby stories about me. And you?_

_Sam: It was great. Me, Blaine, and Mr. Anderson had a fantastic talk about football for about two hours, but now the Andersons are playing this childhood family car game. And it's...weird._

_Blaine: Hi. Sorry, did you forget this was a group message?_

_Sam: Shit._

By evening, the families had reached the hotel they were staying at in New York City. They would be officially moving in the next day, because they had to get their furniture and get situated.

"We're here, we're here!" Tina squealed, jumping out of the car.

"Honestly, I'm just ready to hop into my hotel bed and sleep." Blaine admitted.

"I wouldn't really advise that." Kim said.

"Because then you'd miss the show." Andrea smiled.

"What?" Blaine asked.

Mrs. Anderson pulled out an envelope, filled with tickets to a Broadway show.

Tina and Blaine screamed and began jumping up and down. Sam laughed.

"Our first Broadway show!" Tina shrieked.

"On our first night in New York!" Blaine added.

"Together!" They yelled.

"What show is it?" Tina asked.

"I don't know, I was too excited to even look!" Blaine said.

"Oh my God." Blaine gasped when he saw the tickets. "How to Succeed in Business without really trying! With Daniel Radcliffe! He's my idol! I love Harry Potter! This is too much for me. I might faint." Blaine rambled excitedly.

"We're waiting outside the building after to try to meet Dan." Tina ordered.

"Duh!" Blaine said.

"You guys are literally the biggest dorks." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh, c'mon. If some stupid superhero was in town, you and Blaine would be fanboying like crazy." Tina rationalized.

"Hey! Superheroes are not stupid!" Sam said.

0~0

"Well, aren't you looking dapper!" Tina exclaimed once the families had showered and changed for the show.

"Bowties have never been more in fashion, and I have never been so excited." Blaine smiled, adjusting his bowtie. "I will be channeling Daniel Radcliffe's ICONIC performance of J. Pierrepont Finch with my brand new teal blue bowtie. And I even broke out the Cover Boy hair gel for such an occasion."

"Fancy!" Tina gushed.

"Why thank you. And you do look quite elegant tonight. Daniel Radcliffe won't be able to take his eyes off you." Blaine said, complimenting Tina's stylish black dress.

"Blaine, do I have to wear this stupid bowtie?" Sam groaned.

"Yes! Like I said, the bowtie is the signature part of Finch's character, so if bowties are available, they are a necessity to wear! And, look, my Dad's wearing one too; you don't see him complaining."

"Not to you, maybe." Sam said darkly, noting Mr. Anderson pulling at the bowtie uncomfortably while complaining to his wife.

"That reminds me; I have to go get your Dad one, Tina! I'll be right back." Blaine said happily.

0~0

"Phenomenal." Blaine said in awe.

"Fantastic." Tina said, as if in a trance.

"I even enjoyed it!" Sam laughed.

"You liked it?" Andrea asked, and the teenagers nodded enthusiastically.

"I have found my dream role, Mom." Blaine said seriously.

"Well that's good, sweetie. Anyway, Kim and I were thinking we should get some dinner." She said.

"Yes! I'm starved!" Sam cheered.

"No!" Blaine said. "I mean, not until after we meet Daniel Radcliffe, at least." Tina nodded encouragingly.

"Tina, it's been twenty minutes, can't we go?" Tina's father asked as they stood with dozens of other fans waiting anxiously for Dan to come out.

"No, Dad! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Tina said.

"Well, I'm starved!" He said.

"I agree." Sam noted.

"Here's an idea; why don't we head to dinner and the kids can meet up with us?" Matthew suggested.

"I like that idea." Mr. Cohen-Chang said. "Sam, would you like to join us for a bite and leave the obsessive fans?"

"Sure, Mr. C!" Sam said eagerly. "Although, Daniel Radcliffe _is _Harry Potter. Choosing a burger over Harry Potter would be kinda like a sin, don't you think?"

"Your choice." Mr. Anderson laughed. "Just call us when you three are done, and we'll tell you where we are."

0~0

_What. A. Night._

Blaine Anderson had official left Lima, Ohio. He had seen his first Broadway Play. He found his dream role. He met Daniel Radcliffe, his idol. He met Harry Freakin' Potter! And tomorrow, he'd be moving in to his new apartment. He'd be moving in with his best friends. He was so excited he couldn't fall asleep. Because he knew, once tomorrow came, he would be starting a new era of his life.

**Author's note: **_If we're being accurate on the time, I know that How to Succeed would NOT be on Broadway at this time, but I decided to put it in anyway, because that would be a show I would LOVE to see on Broadway. And yes, I know Darren also played Finch in How To Succeed, so that's why I made it Blaine's dream role. And just like Darren, Blaine is also a huge Harry Potter fan in my mind._


	6. Television Talk

"I think we should do Modern Chic." Tina said at breakfast the next morning before they would be picking up their furniture and finally moving in.

"No, no, I want something really classy." Blaine said.

"I just want what's cheapest. And I _don't _want it to look like I hired an interior decorator. We should just make it a total bachelor pad." Sam quipped.

"You do realize you're living with me, right?" Tina said, rolling her eyes.

"And you do realize you're living with _me, _right?" Sam said. "It's bound to be a man cave. I'm a slob."

"And I'm a neat freak."

"Oh dear Lord, you're going to be a real pain in the ass-"

"As if you aren't?" She scoffed.

"Hey, hey, guys!" Blaine said fairly. " This is good! We never did discuss our living habits and quirks before. We should know each other's weird ticks. Although, we could do so without the name calling."

"Alright." Sam said, taking a sip of his orange juice. "I'm a morning person."

"Night owl." Blaine and Tina said in unison, and then both turned to each other and shouted, "Jinx!"

"Stop. What are you guys in, fourth grade? If we're going to live together, you can never use the word 'jinx' again." Sam said.

"And if you want to live with us, you can't order us around." Tina said. "Speaking of ordering around, let's get one thing straight. Just because I am the women of the house, I _won't_ be ordered around, and I won't be making you food."

"Damn it!" Blaine and Sam said simultaneously.

"Did you really expect me to do that?" Tina asked.

"One can dream." Blaine shrugged as he took out his phone. "I think we should start writing these 'rules' down. Oh, confession: I sleeptalk."

"I sleepwalk." Tina added.

"I snore." Sam admitted.

"I've been known to recite Shakespearian monologues in my sleep." Blaine admitted.

"What?!" Sam laughed.

"Sometimes I have nightmares and will scream in my sleep." Tina said quietly.

"I snore _really _loudly." Sam admitted, offering this information up so Tina would not feel embarrassed about her confession. Tina and Blaine laughed.

"My gelling ritual can take up to half an hour." Blaine offered.

"Sometimes I'm a bitch in the morning." Tina admitted.

"Morning?" Sam teased. "More like 24/7."

"You _really_ don't have to live with us, you know." Tina spat.

"Learn to take a joke, Ti." Sam grinned, giving her an apologetic squeeze. "Oh, I have an intense morning workout."

"I have an intense morning workout routine." Sam said.

"I do nightly yoga at least three times a week." Blaine informed them.

"I do intensive vocal exercises every night." Tina said.

"I listen to a hell of a lot of Wham." Blaine said, and his friends laughed. "And I whine when I'm hungry or tired."

"We know." Sam and Tina said in unison.

"I'm _really _serious about my television shows. Like don't even try to watch something else during my show." Tina said seriously.

"I agree." Sam nodded.

"Amen to that!" Blaine said. "You try to change the channel during How I Met Your Mother, I will cut you."

Tina and Sam burst into laughter. "Same with American Idol. Change the channel, you're dead." She added.

"You still watch American Idol? C'mon, it's all about the Voice now." Blaine said.

"Ignoring you." Tina said. "Oh, but we still have New Girl to watch together!"

"Of course!" Blaine said happily. "What about you, Sam? Any must watch TV shows we should know about beforehand?"

"ESPN." Sam shrugged.

"Boring." Tina sighed.

"I gotta watch my football." He said seriously.

"Oh, yeah! Just because I'm in New York, it does not mean I won't be keeping up with the Buckeyes!" Blaine exclaimed. "NYADA doesn't have a football team; I have to cheer someone on!"

"Not looking forward to that." Tina said. "Don't you like any regular TV shows, Sam?"

"The Office, the Big Bang Theory-" Sam rattled.

"I can work with that." Tina said encouragingly, and Blaine nodded in approval.

"Oh, and Family Guy!" Sam chuckled.

"See, I don't really see the humor in that." Tina commented.

"Then you obviously don't have a soul." Sam said flatly.

"Not liking Family Guy doesn't mean I don't have a soul!" Tina said.

"Have you even watched an episode?!" Sam pointed out.

"No..." Tina said sheepishly.

"Exactly! I guarantee after living with me you'll be hooked on Family Guy in no time." Sam said confidently.

"Alright, as long as it doesn't conflict with Married to Jonas-"

"I'm sorry, you watch that?" Blaine scoffed.

"Marrying a Jonas Brother is one of my options for a life plan! And don't say it can't happen because I still have two more chances!" Tina said seriously.

"Technically speaking, if you count Frankie, there are three Jonas brothers left and three chances of marriage." Blaine pointed out.

"I'm going to try to forget the fact that you know that, or I really don't think I can be friends with you anymore." Sam said, embarrassed by his friends' knowledge of the Jonas Brothers.

"Okay, fine, I'll admit that if I want to watch a quality reality television show on love, I'd prefer the Bachelor." Tina said fairly.

"Yes! Something we agree on! Eight PM on Monday Nights? I'm there!" Sam said enthusiastically. Tina and Blaine stared at him in shock. "I just accidentally admitted my love for the Bachelor, didn't I?" Sam said slowly, his face turning red.

"Oh yes you did." Blaine said, staring at his friend as if he had grown an extra head.

"I'm surprised you three haven't been begging us to leave yet." Andrea interrupted Sam's embarrassing moment as she came over to the teenagers' table at the hotel's restaurant.

"Is it a crime to want to enjoy breakfast, mother?" Blaine said cheekily. "It is the most important meal of the day."

"Well I just thought you would want to get going and move in to your apartment." Andrea shrugged.

"Let's go!" Tina squealed.

The families went to a local department store where they had pre-ordered all of their furniture. Tina had chosen a lavender theme, Blaine a calm, cool, light blue, and Sam chose whatever he liked, not at all worried about color-coordinating. They then had all their new furniture brought to their apartment building.

The apartment complex was everything the teenagers hoped it would be. It four blocks from NYADA and it was right in the middle of the city. There were a lot of cool shops and restaurants around it. Once the friends were given their apartment numbers, they raced up the stairs to floor five, so excited they couldn't even wait for the elevator.

"Seventeen, eighteen, here it is! Apartment nineteen!" Tina said, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Faster, faster!" Sam urged while Blaine unlocked the door.

"You know," Blaine said seriously, his handle on the doorknob, "Once I open this door, we begin a new era of our life."

"Yeah, yeah!" Sam said, waving him off.

"Just do it!" Tina ordered, and she and Sam practically pushed him through the door.

"Wow." They said in unison.

The living room was spacious, but not nearly as big as the apartment of Kurt, Rachel, and Santana. The main room tripled as the kitchen, dining area, and living room area. There were two bedrooms on the left side, and the bathroom and a slightly larger bedroom on the other.

"I call the single-side bedroom!" Blaine said, putting his hand on the doorknob of the biggest one.

"No way! I'm the only girl; I should get the biggest bedroom, and the one away from you two boys." Tina said.

"No, I should get the lone bedroom." Sam said.

"Sam, that makes no sense. Blaine called it first and I'm the only girl. How can you possibly have a valid reason that could top either of these?" Tina said.

"How about the fact that I'm the only one not going to NYADA? I don't want to have to listen to either of you doing vocal exercises every night! I know you two will be singing in your bedroom at the top of your lungs every night. And I guarantee you two will have duets with each other through the walls of your bedrooms, so this way I can be across the living room and won't have to hear it." Sam explained.

Tina and Blaine exchanged looks. Doing duets through the walls was a definite possibility...

"It's alright with me if he takes it." Blaine shrugged, and Tina nodded in agreement.

The Andersons and Cohen-Changs helped the teens bring in all the furniture. By the end of the night, they were not fully unpacked, but they had the necessities: their beds, the kitchen table and chairs, the couch and the two comfy armchairs in the living area, and the television, which Sam concluded was the most important part. They still had tons of boxes to unpack, which were piled high in their bedrooms and on the kitchen table, but after Blaine and Tina had said their final goodbyes to their parents, they were simply too tired to continue unpacking.

Sam had already retired to the couch, and was flipping through the channels on the television.

"Ooh, Friends is on!" Tina said, and joined Sam on the couch. "Stay on this channel!"

"Oh, I love this one." Sam commented.

"Did you two just agree on agree on something?" Blaine said in awe, sitting on Tina's other side, who swung her legs across Blaine's lap once he sat down. "And you happened to agree on my favorite television show?"

"Stranger things have happened." Sam said.

"Yeah, like you dating Santana." Tina smirked, and Sam scowled at her. She laughed before leaning her head comfortably against his chest.

"If we were the Friends characters, who do you think I'd be?" Blaine said as they began their third Friends episode.

Tina and Sam thought for a moment.

"Ross." Tina said, and Sam nodded.

"What?!" Blaine pouted.

"Well, for starters, you both whine." Sam smirked.

"I resent that!" Blaine gasped.

"You're both overdramatic." Tina added.

"And you're both dorky." Sam finished. "Who would I be?"

"Chandler." Blaine said.

"No, Joey." Tina said.

"How?" Blaine said in disbelief.

"Slightly stupid with a heart of gold." She said matter-of-factly.

"Whoa, Tina, that's like the nicest thing you've said to me!" Sam laughed. "New York must be changing you already!"

"See, I still think Chandler. You know, the jokester." Blaine said.

"Who would I be?" Tina asked.

"Monica." The boys said without a beat.

"Why?" Tina asked.

"You're organized." Blaine started.

"You're controlling." Sam added.

"You're competitive." Blaine said.

"And you're desperate for a boyfriend." Sam sneered. Tina punched him in the arm. "I'm kidding, Ti!"

"Well, I forgot to laugh. On second thought, I take back what I said. You are Chandler. And like Chandler, nobody gets your jokes." Tina said.

"You know, Monica and Chandler are best friends who get together in the end." Blaine pointed out.

"Shut up, Blaine!" Tina and Sam laughed.


	7. Getting Ready

They had agreed that they would go to bed after the fifth Friends episode. However, that did not seem to go as planned considering they fell asleep during it. Blaine woke up the next morning, surprised to see that he was still in the same position he was in last night. Tina's legs were still stretched across his lap, although now their hands brushed next to each other comfortingly. He smiled as he noticed Tina was still in a deep sleep, using Sam's chest as her pillow, and whether it was accidental or not, Sam's arm was wrapped around her protectively.

Blaine smirked. He wanted proof of this moment forever. He wanted to remind Sam and Tina of that time they peacefully fell asleep together every time they denied the fact that they would someday date. He needed to take a picture! Perfect blackmail!

Shoot. Where was his phone? Still on the coffee table. But could he grab it without waking Tina up? Her legs were still across him, after all. Blaine took a deep breath and stretched his arm as far as he could, attempting to grab his phone without moving his body.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked suddenly, most likely woken up by Blaine's movements.

"Oh! Tina, you're up!" Blaine said, startled. "I'm just...checking the time!"

"Oh, good." Tina yawned, "I don't remember falling asleep in here."

"Or on Sam." Blaine smirked, and Tina immediately lifted her head up and blushed. "What time is it?" She asked, keen on changing the subject.

"Eleven. Jesus, we slept in." Blaine said.

"Wait till Sam hears that." Tina giggled. "Probably going to cry because he missed his morning workout."

"Sam." She whispered, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. "Sammie, wake up. Wake up, Sam!" She nudged him slightly, but he did not stir. "Sam, it's eleven AM."

"What?!" Sam jumped up so suddenly he sent Tina right into Blaine's arms, who both laughed at their friend's reaction. "Oh my God, I totally missed my morning workout! I never sleep this late! How did I let that happen?!" Sam exclaimed.

"You're living with us now, you better get used to it." Blaine grinned.

"C'mon, let's get out of here and get some breakfast and then finish unpacking." Tina said.

"Okay, but I'm not getting anything with carbs because I skipped my morning workout." Sam said.

"Oh boo-hoo." Tina rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you were the same way three months ago!" Sam pointed out, and then put on a high-pitched voice for his Tina impersonation, "_I can't eat this, or I won't fit into my prom dress_!"

"Hey, if I gained one pound I guarantee that dress would not have worked!" Tina said confidently.

"Sam, Tina, you both have great bodies, so let's all shut up and get some breakfast!" Blaine sighed.

After breakfast, the three of them came back to their apartment, for a day filled of unpacking. They did not leave the house until they were fully unpacked and fully satisfied with the arrangement of the house, and then they grabbed dinner at a restaurant down the street.

"New York food is already ten times better than Lima food." Blaine noted.

"Except for Breadstix." Tina reminded him. "I miss it already."

"True, but this food is so good I think I've already gained ten pounds!" Sam laughed.

"Oh, no, what will Sam Evans do with an ounce of fat on his body?!" Blaine teased.

The trio spent the next few days participating in typical New York tourist attractions.

"I mean, we might as well get it out of our systems now." Blaine had said to his friends, "So by the time we start school we seem like we've been living in New York for years."

"I don't know if all this shopping is a good idea." Tina told Blaine as they entered yet another store and she found another coveted outfit, "I'm going to be broke by tomorrow at this rate."

"It could be argued that you need a new wardrobe for the new you of NYADA." Blaine pointed out.

"I like the way you think, Blainey Days." Tina said as she snatched a colorful scarf she had been debating on whether to buy.

"And I like the way you accessorize, Miss Tina Cohen-Chang." Blaine said encouragingly.

And finally, after these few carefree days, it was the night before Blaine and Tina's first day of college.

"Hey." Blaine said to Sam as he entered the main room. "What are you still doing up? It's almost one AM."

"Psh. I don't have school." Sam said as he lounged on the couch watching a Friends rerun. "I should be asking you why you're still up. Didn't you and Tina both hit the hay at like nine to ensure you got your 'beauty rest' for NYADA?"

"Couldn't sleep." Blaine shrugged, joining Sam on the couch. "Too nervous, I guess."

"Nervous?" Sam scoffed. "What for?"

"I don't know...I mean, I was the star of the Warblers. And dare I say it, I was the male star of New Directions, too." Blaine began, and Sam nodded. "I've never had to fight for my spot, because I've always been well...the best. But now, I'm going to be pushed into a room with a bunch of the kids who were the best at their particular schools. What if I can't handle the competition?"

Blaine was staring at Sam with a worried, pitiful face. Sam burst out into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Blaine whined. "And you wonder why I always vent to Tina and not you! _This _is why!" Blaine said, chucking a pillow at his friend.

"Dude, I'm not laughing because you're venting, I'm laughing because you have nothing to worry about!" Sam said.

"Yes I do! NYADA is filled with the best of the best! There could be plenty of Blaine Andersons out there!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Well if there are, I want to meet them, because I think Blaine Anderson is a pretty cool guy." Sam said calmly. "Honestly, dude, you've got nothing to worry about! Yes, it's going to be tough, and yes, you're going to have competition, but I know you can handle it."

"Thanks, man." Blaine said, giving his best friend a hug in gratitude. It was in that quiet moment that they both heard the tears.

"Uh, dude...are you crying?" Sam said slowly. "I mean, it's okay if you are but-"

"No!" Blaine said. "Of course not! Oh, gosh, it must be Tina!"

"The princess probably chipped a nail or something." Sam smirked but, Blaine had already hopped off the couch and was knocking on Tina's door.

"Ti?" He said calmly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Tina said, but her voice said otherwise.

"Tay-Tay, I'm coming in." Blaine said bracingly, and opened the door. He found her clutching her pillow, a sobbing mess; tissues where askew and she was paging through old glee club photos in her scrapbook while a sappy Les Miserables ballad blasted from her iPod.

"Tina..." He began slowly, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She sniffled.

"Tina, you can tell me anything. What is it?" He said, hesitantly taking a seat at the end of her bed.

"My problems don't concern you." She said grumpily.

"Hey now." Blaine said, grabbing her arm. "My problems are your problems. What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand." She said coldly.

"You're right. I wouldn't. So maybe you should explain the problem to me." He said encouragingly.

"Eh..."

"Would you prefer me to get Sam to talk to you?" Blaine suggested.

"No." She scoffed.

"Then I guess you're stuck with me." Blaine said. "C'mon, we don't live with our parents anymore. We have to learn to rely on each other."

Tina hesitated, and then sighed. "I'm not good enough, Blaine." She whispered.

"For what?" Blaine said, utterly confused.

"NYADA."

"Tina, that's crazy! Of course you're good enough!" Blaine laughed.

"No, it's not crazy. I mean, for four years, I was NEVER the lead female singer of glee club. I could count the number of solos I had throughout high school on my fingers. If I can't be the best of a bunch of kids in Lima, how do I expect to be anything in a school that consists of the most talented kids from across the country?"

"Tina, I understand where you're coming from, I'm scared too, but-"

"No, you don't understand!" Tina exclaimed, hopping off her bed in anger. "You're Blaine FREAKING Anderson! Everyone loves you! You make guys want to turn gay and girls become hags because they hopelessly in love with you because you're freaking PERFECT! You got EVERYTHING! Student council president, New Rachel, glee captain, lead soloist- You were the sweetheart of Dalton, and the sweetheart of McKinley! The leads of the musicals were practically HANDED to you! They BEGGED you to be Danny Zuko, and when you turned it down, they ASKED you what part you wanted! And you know who I was, after being in glee for four years? JAN. Who remembers Jan anyway?!" Tina sighed angrily. "My God, Blaine, you don't understand, you'll never understand, because you have never known what it's like to go unnoticed, to sit in the back and sway for YEARS, to never have your opinion valued...it took me three quiet years to gain the confidence to speak up in that choir room, and now I'm going to be pushed to the back again! I'm destined to be quiet and sing background again for you and a bunch of other kids who are ten times as talented as me, Blaine. I'm not good enough. I shouldn't have fooled myself into thinking I was good enough. I should've gone to vet school; how could I be so stupid to think a career in acting would work out?" She said sadly, and added bitterly as she shut her glee club scrapbook angrily. "I peaked in high school, Blaine, and the worst part is, I didn't even peak, considering I was the lead soloist maybe three times. Face it. New York is too big for a girl like me."

Blaine took a moment of silence to take in everything Tina had said. "Shut up." He said slowly.

"Excuse me?" Tina said in disbelief, insulted.

"I don't ever want to hear you talk about yourself like that again." He said seriously, and enclosed Tina's hands in his. "You and I are going to the same college, remember? If you weren't good enough, you wouldn't be going. You think you won't get any solos because you didn't get any at McKinley-well maybe Lima didn't appreciate your talent, but considering you're at one of the top performing arts colleges in the country-New York sure does. Things are going to be better for you here, Tina, I know it. You're a star, and I wish you saw yourself as I see you-beautiful, confident, sassy, sexy, and unbelievably talented."

"Blainey, you're going to make me cry!" Tina said, tackling him in a hug.

"It's too late for that." He grinned. "Which may be due to the fact that you're blasting a bunch of incredibly sad Les Mis ballads. C'mon, before we officially hit college, I want to sing a duet with you, and I have just the song that describes our futures; and it will totally cheer you up."

Blaine grabbed her iPod, and instantly, High School Musical's 'I Want It All' was blasting from the speakers.

_"Imagine having everything we've ever dreamed!"_ Blaine exclaimed, jumping up on her bed. "_Don't you want it?"_

_"Maybe." _Tina said grumpily, not in the mood.

"_Can't you see it?"_

_"Kinda." _She sighed.

_"Imagine first audition after college I get the lead!" He said eagerly._

_"A part for me?" _She reminded him.

"_Well of course!"_

_"Yeah right." _She scoffed.

"_You gotta believe it!" _He said excitedly.

_"Keep talking." _She said sarcastically.

_"You and I, all the fame!"_

_"HOT Blaine and random Chang!" _She spat.

_"Sound exciting?"_

_"Inviting." _She smirked.

_"Let's do it then!" _Blaine said happily.

Tina and Blaine debated to the tune of I Want It All for a few more measures before Blaine belted, "_Don't you want it all?! You want it, you know that you want it, the fame and the fortune and all!"_

And finally, Tina jumped off her bed and screamed, "_I want it all!"_

They continued to sing and ended the song rattling off cities they would like to perform in, finally ending with "_NEW YORK CITY! WE WANT IT ALL!"_

The song ended, and Tina and Blaine held their poses as if they were on a Broadway stage hearing the applause. Tina finally broke into laughter and jumped into Blaine's arms with a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Blaine!" She squealed. "We can do it! We're ready!"

A moment later, an angry Sam burst through the door. "Could you guys not have little singing sessions at one AM? Some of us are trying to sleep."

But Tina was unphased by Sam's anger, and surprised both him and Blaine by giving Sam a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Sam, stop being so grumpy! I'm ready for college!" She screamed excitedly, and ran out of her bedroom.

Sam gave a bemused expression to Blaine as he touched the spot on his cheek where Tina had kissed him. "What the hell did you say to her? That was probably the weirdest thing I've ever experienced, and that's including the time Puck showed up to Glee in a dress."

Blaine merely laughed, and shrugged, "High School Musical puts everyone in a good mood, Sam."


	8. First Day of School

Not that Blaine and Tina weren't excited about their classes and the year ahead of them, but they would be lying if they said that they weren't relieved that it was lunch time and they had a chance to relax.

"I am WIPED OUT." Blaine admitted to Tina as they left the lunch line with full trays of food. "I'm going to eat all of this, and probably come back for seconds!"

"Slow down, bud, we need to find a seat first." Tina said, clutching her lunch tray nervously and looking out into the vast and crowded cafeteria. "And I have an inkling the first lunch of college is going to be just like the first lunch of high school: awkward."

It seemed that just like in high school, the NYADA students had fallen into a series of cliques: the jocks, the nerds, the hipsters, etc. The only problem was, Tina and Blaine were not sure of their place, and decided it was best to just sit alone.

"Well, if it isn't a couple of Lima losers." A voice said, and Tina and Blaine turned around to see Kurt giving a good natured laugh.

"Kurt!" Tina squealed, jumping up to give him a hug.

"You're here!" Blaine beamed, and gave him a bit of a lengthy hug.

"Well, where else would I be?" Kurt laughed.

"Not sitting with a couple of Lima losers who are too afraid to branch out and meet new people." Tina said miserably. "You should probably be with your much cooler friends."

"Oh, please! I want to sit with you guys!" Kurt said, taking the seat next to Blaine. "My friends can wait; I don't have to sit with the same people every day."

"Speaking of friends, where's Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"Ugh, probably surrounding herself with her adoring fans." Kurt rolled her eyes. "Look, I love Rachel, and I'm glad we're best friends and roommates, but at NYADA, we like a bit of space."

"You mean you like a bit of space or she isn't willing to give you the time of day?" Tina asked.

"A bit of both, actually." Kurt said casually. "I like my space _because_ she doesn't give me the time of day, but it doesn't bother me- I don't like the people she hangs out with."

Tina and Blaine exchanged nervous glances, which Kurt caught. "Aww, you two are afraid you're going to get sick of each other!" Kurt cooed, "Don't worry; neither of your egos are as big as Rachel's. You two will be fine."

"We better be, considering we have almost every class together." Blaine said.

"And considering we've had yet to make any other friends." Tina said miserably, picking at her food.

"Oh, come on you guys, it's only your first day!" Kurt said encouragingly.

"Well its everyone else's first day and they seem to be doing just fine." Blaine huffed angrily.

"Well maybe you two should put yourself out there instead of sitting here isolated!" Kurt pointed out.

"No fair! You know I'm shy!" Tina whined.

"The Tina Cohen-Chang I know evolved from a shy Goth freshman into a confident, sassy diva by senior year. So do NOT use the shy excuse on me." Kurt said wisely.

"Exactly. I was shy freshman year. And since I am a freshman again, I'm going to be shy again." Tina retorted.

"You know what? I don't even care!" Blaine said. "I've got my two best friends by my side right here, who needs new people anyway?!"

"Well, you're going to need new friends soon. I don't have lunch at this time every day so you can't always count me being here. And I don't like to judge but I'll admit...if you two don't add more people to your lunch table you'll be branded as antisocial losers."

"Gee, thanks, Kurt!" Tina said sarcastically.

"It's the truth! I'm just looking out for you guys!" Kurt laughed.

"Where's 'Blainey Days'?" Sam asked when Tina returned from school, mocking her affectionate nickname for Blaine.

"He went for coffee with Kurt." Tina replied, hopping on a stool at the kitchen counter. "They invited me, but I kinda got the feeling that they wanted to be alone."

"I see. Taste this, will you?" Sam asked, feeding her a spoonful of pasta sauce. Tina gave him a shocked expression. "Too spicy?"

"No, I'm just surprised you're cooking such a fancy dinner. Or the fact that you're cooking dinner at all." She said thoughtfully. "What's your angle? Are you apologizing for something? Oh my gosh, did you break something?! Set something on fire?!"

"No, I'm innocent!" Sam laughed. "I just assumed after your first day of school you'd be too tired to want to make anything."

"You thought correct." Tina sighed.

"And I thought if I'm making the food, I might as well make something special, right?" Sam said. "Because this will be a rarity. Tell me, does this garlic bread look done?"

Tina stared at him in shock. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling _great,_ actually. I had an awesome workout today. Why?"

"Because I never thought I'd see you in the kitchen utilizing cooking skills that didn't involve heating up frozen food in the microwave." She said honestly.

"You'll see plenty of that in the future, trust me." Sam assured her. "But when my family was going through a rough time with money, my parents were working a lot. I really had to step up to the plate and take care of things around the house, like dinner. So I guess I'm kind of a good cook." He explained as he handed Tina a fresh plate of fancy pasta equipped with garlic bread before she headed to the kitchen table. "Hey, do you think Blaine will be back for dinner?"

"He _said _they were going out for coffee, but my senses tell me there will be a little more than just that." Tina told him. "No use waiting around for him. Guess it's just you and me tonight."

"I don't mind if you don't." Sam winked as he took a seat opposite her at the table, and Tina smiled before hastily taking a bite of pasta, unable to think of a sufficient response to his flirty comment.

"My God, this is amazing!" She exclaimed.

"You're just saying that." Sam said modestly, but couldn't help but grin.

"To be honest, I was expecting it to not taste as good as it looked, but it tastes even better than it looked!" She said, eagerly taking another huge bite.

Sam laughed. "So, how was school?" He asked.

"Good. It's everything I wanted and more. I love my classes, and I have several with Blaine, which is nice." She said thoughtfully. "Although, I have had a bit of trouble making friends."

"Tina, calm down, it's the first day!" Sam said.

"Yeah, but everyone else seemed to be making friends just fine!" Tina told him.

"Well you have lots of classes with Blaine, right? So at least you always have a friend." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's already going off with Kurt and leaving me to walk home by myself! I want him and Kurt to get back together, but I'm just worried if they do, I'll be the ultimate third wheel and then I'll have no one to talk to at school." She admitted.

"Hey, the Tina Cohen-Chang I know would NOT be worried about this. She would MAKE people want to be friends with her by showing how cool and talented she is." Sam said encouragingly.

"Thanks, Sam." She smiled.

"Worst comes to worst, just find your own boyfriend to rival Kurt and Blaine!" He joked.

"That might be a little hard. I've never been the best with boys, and the girl to guy ratio at NYADA is kind of uneven. And to be honest, there seems to be plenty more gay guys than straight guys at NYADA."

"Perfect! Just your type!" Sam teased.

"Shut up!" Tina giggled.

"Oh, c'mon, you set yourself up for that one!" Sam said fairly.

"Fine, just go ahead and add another 'vaporape' joke while we're at it." Tina sighed.

"Hm. Can't think of one at the moment." Sam said thoughtfully.

"That's a first." Tina said bitterly.

Sam chuckled. "See, you're funny, Ti! Just talk to the kids at NYADA like you're talking to me and you'll have plenty of friends in no time!"

"Thanks, Sam." She beamed. "But enough about me, how about you? How's the job search going?"

"Good, I think. I have an interview at the 'Steam and Cream' tomorrow afternoon." He said.

"Ooh, sounds fancy." Tina gushed.

"It's really just your average coffee shop." He shrugged. "But I think it'll work well with my class schedule. I'm a bit nervous for starting college next week."

"Why?"

"I don't know anybody! I'm going to have no friends!" He whined.

"Are you kidding me?!" Tina scoffed. "You get mad at me for being worried about not making friends, yet here you are whining about how you won't make any! Hypocrite!"

"Not fair! These are totally different scenarios; you have Blaine at school with you, while I'll be alone." Sam said.

"But you also have a killer personality. I sure don't have that for me. I'm almost positive that at least one point last year, every person in the Glee club wanted to kill me except Blaine."

"More than one point, actually." Sam added.

"Exactly!"

"I was kidding."

"Well, maybe you were, but the newbies sure had it out for me!" She said, then returned to the subject at hand. "But you? Everyone loves you! You've got a heart of gold, you do hilarious impressions, you're kind, responsible, funny, and you've got an awesome body."

"What was that last part again?" Sam smirked. "I have an awesome what?"

"Oh, shut up, Mr. Modesty; don't make me say it again!" Tina sighed. "You're getting a bit too cocky for my liking."

"And since when have you ever even liked me?" Sam teased. "Best frenemies forever, right?"


	9. Dress For Success

Tina and Blaine had enjoyable yet lonely lunches at NYADA on Tuesday and Wednesday. On Thursday, they were finally graced with Kurt's presence again. Kurt was in the middle of telling a hilarious story about Rachel almost setting the apartment on fire when they were interrupted by a boy and a girl.

"Hey, Kurt!" The girl greeted happily.

"Hi, Emily! Hey, Bradley!" Kurt replied. "What's up?"

"So, we're throwing a little party tomorrow night." Emily began.

"We want you there." Bradley said, and added with a small wink to Tina, "And your friends can come too."

"What are the details of this rager?" Kurt teased.

"Well there is a small catch. It's sponsored by the Golden Gloves." Bradley said.

"Which is...?" Kurt asked.

"The Golden Gloves is an exclusive club founded by NYADA students two years ago. It's basically the significance of a fraternity or sorority. So, by attending this party, you are basically saying you are interested in being in the Golden Gloves. Throughout the night, members will be watching you to see if you are worthy of moving on to the next round." Emily explained.

"Thanks, but if you haven't noticed by our appearance, Blaine and aren't really the 'frat boy' type." Kurt laughed.

"We go to a performing arts school, Kurt. Yeah, going to a party is the first step, but if you pass the test, there's a performing aspect in it too. We're the GOLDEN gloves. We want only the best. But for now, tonight will just be a fun party for you and your friends to meet some people." Bradley explained.

"We're in!" Blaine and Tina said excitedly.

o~o

"Raspberry hair gel or strawberry?" Blaine asked eagerly the next night before the party.

"Does it really matter? I don't think anyone will be smelling your hair. If it's a real college party, the only thing you should be smelling is crappy beer." Sam said as he flipped through TV channels while lounging on the couch.

"I'm sure the Golden Gloves are much too elite for that." Blaine said snobbishly.

"Hey, guys, does this dress make me look like a slut?" Tina asked, emerging from her room in a short, form-fitting little black dress. Blaine's jaw dropped. Sam was nearly drooling. The dress was short, strapless, and black, hugging her curves in all the right places. She had equipped it with red pumps and dark red lipstick. She looked like a knockout.

"Well..." Blaine began uneasily.

"Yes." Sam finished flatly.

"Ugh, I knew I should've bought the red dress! Now I have to change into something old!" She groaned.

"NO!" Sam and Blaine said suddenly.

"What?" Tina said, taken aback.

"You're not getting out of that dress." Sam ordered, jumping up from the couch to face her.

"But you said I looked like a slut!" She argued.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing!" Sam said seriously. Blaine snorted.

"But it is bad thing!" She whined.

"Tina, I am a very gay man, and I am going to tell you this: keep the dress on. You look hot." Blaine advised.

"Yeah! Like if I was going to this party I would totally hit on you." Sam said. Blaine flashed a smug smile and a wink at Sam, so he added, "If I didn't already know you, of course."

"Are you saying because you already knew me and my personality you wouldn't want to hit on me?" Tina said angrily. "Am I that unlikable?!"

"God, no! Tina, I just added that 'If I didn't know you bit' to keep things from getting awkward! You look incredibly sexy tonight, and I'm jealous of the guy who hits on you at the Golden Gloves." Sam said genuinely.

"Yeah he is." Blaine smirked.

"Shut up, Blaine!" Tina and Sam shouted.

"Side note, which bowtie: turquoise or lavender?" Blaine asked. "I thought I might get a fun color to make my mint shirt really 'pop'-"

"How about NO bowtie?" Sam suggested.

"Oh, come on!" Blaine whined.

"You're going to look like the old man who hired Tina as his 'escort' if you wear that bowtie to the party-"

"Hey!" Blaine and Tina snapped.

"You guys want my advice, but you never like what you hear!" Sam said angrily. "Then don't bother asking, because I'm going to give you the truth!"

"Maybe Sam's right, Blaine." Tina said. "The bowtie is cute, but not for a college party. Lose the bowtie, untuck the shirt, roll up the sleeves and unbutton a few of the buttons." Blaine sighed angrily, but did what he was told. "There we go. Now it doesn't look like I'm going to a party with my grandpa."

"Oh, please, your grandpa wouldn't let you out in _that _dress." Blaine snapped.

"Blaine!" Tina gasped, but Sam gave him a high five.

"Alright, alright, you two better get going." Sam said seriously, then added lightly, "Hey, Tina, take a picture with me."

"Why?" Tina asked suspiciously.

"So I can upload it on Facebook and look like a total champ." Sam said. "You in this dress is guaranteed at least 100 likes."

"You're a pig!" She laughed, slapping him playfully.

"Oh, come on? Please?"

"No." She said, grabbing her purse.

"You don't want a jacket?" Blaine asked.

"No. Why?" Tina asked.

"Don't you want to...cover yourself, a bit?" Blaine said awkwardly.

"Eh. It's warm out." Tina shrugged.

"Well someone call the stripper hotline, 'cause their baddest bitch is on the move." Sam said, amused.

"See yeah, asshole." Tina smirked before exiting the apartment.

"Only on the floor, whore." Sam said cheekily.

"I hate you!" He heard her laugh from the hallway.

"I'm kind of scared for this party." Blaine admitted.

"Why? Blainey days doesn't think he'll fit in with the frat boys?" Sam cooed.

"No...but now that you think about it, I'm a bit scared for that." Blaine said uneasily. "But I'm a bit worried about Tina."

"Why? She'll be fine; she's often the most level-headed out of the three of us." Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, but that's when she's NOT dressed like a playboy bunny." Blaine said. "I don't know, the fact that she wants go on the subway without a jacket flaunting her body, it makes me nervous. Yes, I know she looks hot in that dress, but she's not supposed to know it! Tina's always been so down to earth, and I don't want this dress to change her."

"Dude, its one dress, and one night. Honestly, I think she was just getting cocky because this is the first time you and I haven't looked at her as if she's one of the bros." Sam assured Blaine.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." Blaine sighed. "I just don't want any guy taking advantage of her, and I don't want her to let them."

"She won't." Sam said confidently. "And hey, if any guy does, he'll receive a nice black eye courtesy of Nightbird and Blonde Chameleon."

**Author's note: **_I know Finn Hudson has nothing to do with this story, but I would like to dedicate this chapter to Cory Monteith. I was writing this chapter when I heard the news of his passing, and immediately put the story on hold for a bit. I promise I will update more frequently now. Rest In Peace, Cory. You will always be an inspiration. _


	10. Golden Gloves

"Well, this is it." Blaine sighed as they reached the correct address of the apartment. Behind the doors they could hear screaming and laughter above the blaring music.

"Then knock on the door!" Tina said impatiently.

"I want to take it all in." Blaine said calmly. "Our first college party!"

"Exactly. Our first college party. Which means we should enjoy every minute of it and get inside fast!" She said eagerly, placing her hand on the doorknob.

"Not so fast!" Blaine said sternly, grabbing her hand. "We need to go over a few ground rules."

"What are you, my father?" Tina snapped.

"I'm just being cautious! You never know what happens at college parties, they're crazy!" Blaine said seriously. "I think we should have a code word."

"A code word?" Tina repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, like if one of us is in an uncomfortable situation, and needs a way out."

"And what kind of situation would this be?" Tina said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know-like, maybe if some creepy guy is hitting on you! I know I'm gay, and you know I'm gay, but no one else does yet. So, you could yell the code word and I will come to your rescue and pretend to be your boyfriend and he'll back off." He explained, and then added lightly. "And I'm sure there will be a bunch of crazy girls hitting on me, so I'll probably have to use this word a lot."

"Mhmm-hmm." Tina said skeptically.

"Hey, this code will come in handy! You could also use it when you're bored out of your mind talking to someone and you want to be saved from an awful conversation." Blaine pointed out.

"Alright." Tina sighed, playing along. "And what do you suggest this code word be, on the RARE occasion that we need to use it?"

"How about 'Do you guys have any Breadsticks?'" Blaine suggested.

"That's a code phrase, not a code word." Tina said cheekily.

"Well, we can't be in the middle of a conversation and yell 'BREADSTICKS, BREADSTICKS!' because people would think we're insane. If you use a phrase it allows the other person to butt in the conversation." Blaine explained.

"Wait...but what if the other person doesn't hear you yell the code word?" Tina said nervously.

"Well, if you're so confident we won't need it, then we really should have nothing to worry about, right?" Blaine said, flashing her a smug smile before knocking on the door.

Bradley opened the door a few moments later. "Heeeeyyyyy...guys!" He said enthusiastically. He was clearly drunk. "What are your names again?"

Blaine and Tina introduced themselves, and Bradley responded with, "Cool cool cool! Go get a name tag, sign in, and join the parrr-tayyyy!"

"Here goes nothing." Blaine said bracingly before Bradley pulled them in.

It was like the Rachel Berry house party extravaganza of their sophomore year was on steroids. Like Sam had predicted, the apartment smelled strongly of beer. People were running around with all sorts of drink concoctions. Music was blasting loudly from the stereos. People were making out left and right. Others were dancing exuberantly. And still others were talking, laughing, flirting, making themselves a drink, or looking like complete drunken fools.

"Well..." Blaine let out a low whistle.

"Let's stick together, okay?" Tina said. Her confidence had vanished as she became overwhelmed with the ongoings of the party.

"Definitely." Blaine said instantly.

"Blaine!" Someone called. "Tina!"

"Kurt!" The duo said in unison, and eagerly tackled him with a hug, happy to see a familiar face.

"I thought you weren't coming!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I wasn't, but then you guys were so excited about it, and I thought, eh, it can't be that bad, right?" Kurt laughed, and then took a big gulp of his drink. "Try some of this!" He said happily, handing his drink to Blaine.

"What's in it?" Blaine asked suspiciously.

"Not exactly sure, but it's delicious!" He giggled.

Blaine looked expectantly at Tina, who gave him a skeptical eyebrow raise. Blaine shrugged before taking a sip. "Sweet merciful Lord, that's good!" Blaine exclaimed, finishing the rest in one gulp. "Come on!" He bellowed, completely energized, "Let's dance!" He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

"That's okay; I'm just FINE on my own!" Tina spat sarcastically, but Blaine didn't even hear her.

"HE comes up with a code word, HE complains I look to slutty, HE worries we're going to get in trouble but then HE runs off with his ex-boyfriend the second we get here." Tina grumbled to herself as she adjusted her dress on her way to the bar.

"Sounds like someone's having a bad night." The boy behind the bar said.

"You have no idea." She mumbled.

"Well, for the record, _I _don't think you look slutty." He said.

"Thanks." She smiled. "But I think you're lying."

"Slutty or not, you look hot." He winked.

"Is that supposed to be a line?" Tina scoffed.

"Depends...is it working?" He flashed a sexy smile.

This was the part where shy Tina Cohen-Chang said 'No, not really.' Or, 'Why would you be interested in me?' Or, 'I'm, sorry; I don't really know you that well.' Or, 'Yes, it's totally working, but I'm scared out of my mind to say anything.' Or, most accurately, shy Tina Cohen-Chang would run off before future embarrassment.

But that was shy Tina Cohen-Chang. High school Tina Cohen-Chang. Pre-diva Tina Cohen-Chang.

But now, Tina Cohen-Chang was in the sluttiest and sexiest dress she had ever worn. She was in college. She was at a college party. She was a new girl, and didn't have to do what the shy Tina would have done.

"I'm Tina." She said assertively with a flirty smile, holding out her hand.

"Brody." The sexy bartender said as he shook it.

Brody fixed Tina a drink, and they began to talk. Brody was attractive, charming and funny. He was a _senior, _and he was one of the heads of the Golden Gloves. Tina had no idea _what _he saw in her, but whether it was the dress or the alcohol, she was feeling confident.

"Come on, let's dance." She said when she heard one of her favorite songs, and she pulled him to the dance floor.

They were dancing close, face to face, his hands wrapped around her waist, rocking to the beat. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kurt and Blaine making out furiously on the dance floor; but while she was in Brody's arms, she could care less.

"Is that Tina and Brody Weston?" Kurt exclaimed in disbelief as soon as he and Blaine had parted to take a breath.

"Tina who?" Blaine said as if he was in a trance, eager to place his lips back on Kurt's.

"Not now." Kurt said suddenly, putting a hand to Blaine's lips. "Yes, that is BRODY WESTON AND TINA!"

"And that's a problem, why?" Blaine said impatiently. "It's about time the poor girl got some action."

"Blaine, that's Rachel's ex-boyfriend Brody!" Kurt reminded him.

"What a small world!" Blaine exclaimed sarcastically, then added seriously, "Now back to us."

"Blaine, that's Rachel's PROSTITUTE ex-boyfriend Brody!" Kurt screamed.

"Dear Lord. Only Tina." Blaine groaned. "Excuse me for a second." He said to Kurt then walked over to Tina and Brody, who were dancing uncomfortably close.

"Hey, Tina." Blaine said awkwardly.

"Hi, Blaine!" Tina giggled.

"Do you need any Breadsticks?" Blaine asked.

"What?"

"You know..._Breadsticks_?" He said with an obvious wink.

"OH_, those_ breadsticks!" She laughed. "Nope! I'm good, as you can see."

"You sure?" He said uneasily.

"Yep!"

"Okay! Great!" He said brightly, and then ran back to Kurt. "She's fine!" He said quickly, and then planted his lips on Kurt's, and all thoughts of Brody and Tina were forgotten.


End file.
